


Summer as hot as nuclear fuel

by Oxena



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Out of Character, ooc as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxena/pseuds/Oxena
Summary: Long evenings without Valery are even longer than they seems to be. You miss him and his warmth that radiates from his body and soul. You didn't expect him to do anything with this situation, but... He always surprises you with some brilliant ideas.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Original Female Character(s), Valery Legasov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Summer as hot as nuclear fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my second one shot with Valery, this time a bit longer than previous one. Of course there are many misspellings or grammar mistakes, so I am sorry for them! In these cold (but not so cold) evenings, anything that reminds me about summer is a blessing, so I hope for you too! Also it's my first time of writing making out scene (Without any experience in it!), so it isn't the most perfect making out in the world (Sorry!)

What is the cost of (no, not lies) being a scientist’s wife? Higher financial status? A higher position in fake-equal society? Respect in the scientific community? That’s all true but everything has its dark side. The disadvantages of having this special man as a husband are long nights without him. Of course, he had periods when he was coming home straight after work but they were rare. More often were days when he had to stay in the Institute to accomplish experiments or research.

After years, you had used to it but that doesn’t mean you didn’t miss him. Oh, you did.

You missed him so much.

You missed the warmth that radiates from his body during never-ending hugs.

You missed his ocean blue eyes always looking at you with love.

You missed his soft voice and chuckling at your jokes.

You missed your second half.

Without him, your days were empty and meaningless. The last thing you wanted after coming home after work was a nearly abandoned house. Okay, it happened all the time, even when he didn't have overtime. At that time, however, you knew that he would return home before 5 pm. However, when he had to stay at work... You were not sure if he would come back before midnight. Sometimes you felt more like a single woman than married one. That day nothing changed, everything was just as it was in previous days.

You came back home after the day shift in Hospital no. 6 in Moscow. Your job didn’t belong to the easiest jobs in the world but you didn’t care. You were happy that you could help other people, especially in their last days of life. Your patients always said that your smile was calming their souls and brightening their dark hallway of life-ending. Luckily that day you weren't a witness of any death so without any worries you came back home.

Of course, the house was empty, even after your arrival because a home without Valery wasn't real home.

"Great, another day of being alone", you said to yourself irritated walking towards the kitchen to cook dinner. You knew that he couldn't say 'no' but still… His absence annoyed you sometimes, probably like every other woman who couldn't see her husband. You didn't demand a lot of things, just to see his tired but somehow satisfied face that you missed so much. But for that moment you could only enjoy the company of music from your radio.

You didn't hurry with cooking. Finally, you had time for that and no idea what you could make. To be honest, in this house Valery was responsible for thinking about dinners, when you were for cooking them. After a while, you decided on blini since they are quick and easy to make.

 _One lazier dinner didn't hurt anyone_ , you thought during preparing batter by mixing flour, eggs, and milk. You really didn't expect that Valery would come back earlier so you made only one portion. Just for you. Like you had been single again. But suddenly, when you were about spilling batter on the pan, you had heard a doorbell and immediately went to open the doors. You were wondering who this could be, you even didn't consider Valery. After all, he also had keys so he didn't need to ring. With curiosity, you had opened the doors and couldn't believe your own eyes. It was unbelievable for you. After weeks, or for sure a one full week, you could finally see your husband earlier than 11 pm.

"Valera!", you shouted with a smile on your face and at his face, you also could notice a soft smile. You wanted to throw yourself into his embrace but one thing didn't allow for this. This thing was a bouquet of pink roses that smelled beautifully. You were a little confused since you didn't remember about any anniversary or other occasions. You wanted to let him inside but at the same time, he gave you this bouquet paying attention to not hurt you with spikes.

"I'm… Uh… I apologize", he said staring at the panel floor. You could sense that he felt a bit awkward.

"What? Valera, what happened?", you had asked him worried and pulled into your flat to sit calmly on the sofa and get everything explained. You didn’t know what to expect.

 _Did he get fired? Or maybe he is seriously ill?_ , you were wondering for a while. As he sits down he started to apologize to you again and he finally concluded. He was so sorry for his absence, but he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to explain to you everything but you didn’t need that. You understood his struggle with the job. Even if you felt alone and single you didn’t blame him. You loved him too much to be angry.

"Дорогой, that’s okay”. You patted him in a caring way after putting the bouquet down on the floor. “You don’t have to be that sorry. This bouquet is too much already”, you said looking at the flowers laying on the floor.

“Really?”. You only nodded.

“Хорошо, so now I have better news for you.” Your curiosity rapidly increased. You didn’t know what he meant by ‘good news’ but for sure it couldn’t be any of your worryings.

“So… My boss noticed the effort that I put into our research, and he—“

“Valera, go to the point"

"Sorry. I've… We've received a dacha", you could see sparks in his eyes and you also felt the excitement. "You know what does it mean? We are going on vacation!" You were as happy as Valery was but one thing didn't allow you to be fully enjoyed. That thing was your job. You weren't sure if your boss would give you annual leave. Finally, you were a nurse, so they need you in the hospital.

"But…", you were fighting with yourself. You didn't want to break that pleasant atmosphere but you had to.

"What about my job?"

"Don't worry. Everything is done", you couldn't imagine more wonderful words than these at that moment.

"Tomorrow we are going to the Black Sea!" Dear God. You hadn't seen that cheerful Valery for a long time. You knew that the Black Sea meant a long ride but it didn’t matter. After all of these days of being alone, you could finally spend some days with your lovely husband and only with him.

The surroundings of Odessa were hot and beautiful. The temperature of the air in July was always above 30 Celsius so also the water was pleasantly warm. Especially in the late afternoons when the Sun was just about to set. Painted at many shades of pink and orange sky reminded you of some abstract paintings. That afternoon, after the delicious dinner you had made, you two decided to go sightseeing individually. Sometimes even the most loving marriage needs a few moments of being on one’s own. After walking through not so big forest, you decided to go to the beach. You loved sunsets and their reflection on the seawater. It was always so special and magical for you. When you had a chance, you always went to see that wonderful moment of the day and that day you went to one of the less attended beaches. Maybe even deserted since you didn’t notice any person there.

You were walking on warm wet sand at the seashore so small waves were washing your feet. Water was painted by ‘sky painter’ on many shades like magenta, amber and brick red. This while could last forever but only under one circumstance – Valery had to be with you. After two or maybe three hours of wandering through the woods, you had been missing Valery. You wanted to come back into his embrace and when you had been about to turn back, you noticed somebody laying on the sand. There would be nothing strange in it but this man reminded you about someone. Cautiously you came closer trying to get unspotted but then you knew who is this.

“Valera!”, you called him loudly probably waking him up from a quick nap. You just couldn’t wait for cuddling with him again.

“Oh, Любимая!”. Valery was a bit surprised by your sudden arrival. “What are you doing here?”, he asked when you just sat next to him on a blanket. But you didn’t answer, only got closer to finally put your head on his arm and smell the cologne that you always bought for him. Valery couldn’t complain since he also missed your presence, your soft skin and shining like stars eyes. He didn’t hesitate any longer, he didn’t say any word more, just embraced you tightly. You both felt like in your heaven. But this was only the beginning. You gave him a delicate kiss on his lips, as a way to show your love and affection.

Missing him that much was unbelievable but finally, he was only yours. You didn't need anyone and anything but him and his same kind of gentle kiss he gave you. But he didn’t stop at this innocent one. After spending whole days in his office, he craved your touch and your body. Like every human on the Earth, he needed the closeness that only you could give him. Valery had cupped your cheek with his a bit dry hand and kissed you but at this time, a lot more passionately though he still was as tender as he could. You tried to figure out if he was scared that somebody could see you and he probably was but you didn't care about others. At that moment, the outer world stopped existing for you because Valery was the only one person you paid attention to. You had gently sat down at his lower abdomen from where you had a perfect view at his painted with pink face. You loved that little blush which always appeared in moments like this and he loved when your cheeks started to burn in moments like this. You two were flushed but you also craved love and passion, none of you wanted to stop at innocent kisses. You both needed more.

One of Valery's hand went under your dress to caress your thigh. He was tracing his way up and down what instantly gave you goosebumps, especially when his fingers wandered at your sensitive inner thigh, from time to time hooking your panties. Even if the air was hot, and between you two even hotter, you shivered like on the Siberian freezing air. But you loved that. You loved the man who was responsible for all of these shivers so you gave him a loving kiss that was deepened by Valery. He was never immune to your kisses and he always rewarded you with even more passionate ones. Your lips were dancing to the beat of the music that was audible only for you two. Your hearts were beating quickly and you could feel that when you placed your hand on his torso to undress his light yellow shirt with suspenders on. For you, he always looked in them as one of the Greek gods, but without them... Even better.

His naked chest always radiated with comfortable warmth that only he could give you. As you were unbuttoning his shirt, Valery started to do the same thing with your dress, never breaking the kiss. He placed his hands on your back to take off unnecessary clothing and at the same time, he embraced you gently yet tight. He didn’t want to let you go, every thought about it was making him anxious. That’s why his hugs were always soft and warm just like your bare skin on your back. Valery smoothly took off your dress and didn’t hesitate any minute longer to do the same with the bra you had worn. Finally, he broke your deep kiss but his lips didn’t leave your body. He traced them along your velvety neck leaving on it love bites of pinkish-red shade. From neck, through collarbones to perky nipples. All the way, he gifted you with light like butterfly pecks. Valery enjoyed every moment of being that close to you.

The atmosphere between you was as hot as nuclear fuel but none of you wanted to finish it. You could explode together and it would be one of the best moments of your life, like every other moment with him. Fact, Valery wasn’t that type of man who craved intimacy almost every day but sometimes even he needed to show his love to you by something greater than simple kisses and hugs. That evening definitely belonged to these more passionate and filled with affection. Everything was perfect, just like soft moans which were escaping your mouth while he was busy with your nipples. Valery was taking you to paradise and he knew it very well since he tried to show you every emotion he felt in his heart. He tried to reward you every single day you had to spend alone. Finally, he tried to be the best husband in the whole world. But he didn't have to prove you anything because you loved him like nobody else.

"Любимый", you whispered caressing his cheek to make him stare at your eyes. His gaze in these ideal blue eyes was so pure and innocent but also filled with all the love he felt. You didn't say anything more, just gave him another romantic kiss as you laid yourself down on his body. Your hot chests were sticking to each other but none of you care about it. The most important thing was that you were together again as close as it is possible. You two were so lost in yourselves that you didn't notice it's almost dark everywhere. With the sound of calm waves beating the seashore and with the sound of Valery's heartbeat you came back home and spend rest of the night in his tight embrace.


End file.
